


Armies of Honour

by Shadow1877



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18+, Aliens, Cannibalism, Dark, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Explicit Swearing, Gore, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's way more lighthearted then these tags say I swear, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Murder, Necrophilia, Nudity, PTSD, Possible mentions of underage rape, Psychological Torture, Slow Burn, Spaceships, Swearing, Torture, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Violence, War, graphic gore, past trauma, sci fi, space, underline romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow1877/pseuds/Shadow1877
Summary: Sci fi story of a transgender man trying to find his place in an alien ship. I'll write something better when I can think of it





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character study of one of the characters I decided to post here

"The human mind is truly the scariest thing of all." The scarred woman spoke softly, head rolling gently to the side to look at her partner.

Her body moved sluggishly, liquid moving slowly through her body, clouds of hypnotic opal coloured smoke gently seeping from her mouth.

She gazed at the smoke, whispering, "Is the smoke not like the human lives in this war? Disappearing slowly one by one for no reason?"

Her partner remained silent and still.

"I suppose you wouldn't truly know. You have never been to earth have you? It's a little hell on it own. A void of no feeling, no joy. Just dull visuals like her memories." 

The woman slowly leaned back, gently inhaling from her rich glowing cigarette. "There is nothing there, only silence,"

"Or is there really?" a voice replied, scattered by the vast amount of smoke.

The woman smiled, body sluggish as she looked at the new person, glowing ever so brightly in the dull colours of the dim room. "Do you know why the war started? I suppose not, none of us here do."

"Is it not a mystery to even the ones whom instigated this madness?" the voice mused. "No... that would be too good to be true. Even you know why, you just pretend not to."

She leaned back, eyes closing slowly. She could hear the whirl of her legs, the little roots splaying out from herself, reaching out to feel every little grove, a wall, a soft wall climbing up slowly, a rolling hill down, a chair, it was a chair. She stretched farther, feeling the body of her partner sprawled out, as still as she but there was no more to feel after that.

"All that blood on your hands..." it continued. "...It just seems easier on what little and dwindling conscience you have to just say you don't know any better."

The woman smiled and inhaled the air around her, the scent of her bloodied armour from her battle, the sexual arousal of her partner the dull told of the unlearned room.

"Murderer, traitor, tormentor," The voice  jeered. 

"If I am a murderer then so be it," She moved closer to her partner, hand gliding along his naked body. "If I am called a traitor then so be it. If I am a tormentor, then so be it. I may have her memories but I do not care for them like she did. They are useless to me,"

"Keep telling yourself that you witch!" the voice sneered. "That it's all for some divine purpose or some greater good. You think you've 'ascended', but really... you're just a shattered, insignificant shadow of the beautiful creature you once were."

She straddled her partner, feeling cool liquid run down her thighs. Gently she took his face into her hands, kissing his cool lips. "It is so cold here. Or perhaps it is just I. The Elder will be pleased as they should be. I only wish to be on the correct side. To help humans become better, stronger and ever so faster. Such a pity you were not as fast." She gazed down at her partner's glossy eyes, blood trickling down from the many knife wounds in his chest. "I will never submit to anyone again. I will control who lives and who dies."

"I almost pity your existence. you're weak. scared. lonely. there was a strength in you that died with me" the voice ponders "alas, I do not exist because of your oh so noble quest""yet you know that this path of yours will be your undoing as it was mine."

She leaned down lower, her hot tongue running up her partner's cold and loose skin. The metallic scent was sickening but the flavour stirred her on. "I will only be loyal to the one who has scarred me. I will be better, stronger, faster then she ever was. I will do as they say, I will devour my own kind to gain their strength. Then I will be set free." Her teeth sunk into the flesh fast, head thrashing as the metallic scent stirred her. She savoured the first bite, carnal pleasures running down her body, thrilling her, telling her she would grow stronger. She would not stop until no one stood in her way.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual start of the story

He was terrified, utterly terrified of what was happening. He was shivering from the freezing rain and felt sore and tired from the long three day walk.  
It was almost completely black in the medal room with only a faint purple glow coming from the outside of the room. He didn't had enough room to walk around the cell and he just wanted a warm place and some sleep.

Commander Slyl'y shifted and looked over her newly installed claws on both hands while Zerb stood beside her.  
"You are truly serious about this?"  
"I don't see why not." He responded with a chirp.  
They watched from the window as the small cargo ship landed and began its docking routine.  
Commander Slyl'y moved in front of Zerb, calm and relaxed in her wide stance. Her bright green eyes staring up at his yellow orbs. "Are you ready to take this on Zerb?"  
"Yes."  
When the light above the door turned green they strolled into the hanger.

He was beginning to panic now that he was lined up with the other prisoners. He couldn't breathe. He was struggling to breathe.  
Then a door slid open and he saw something like a human woman walk in and a tall and lanky alien following and heading straight for them. He felt like he was actually going to pass out.

"Why do these humans have different skin colour then you Commander? I've heard of tanning but... Are humans actually able to get that dark?"  
"They're from a different part of Earth. Well their ancestors were. They adapted to hotter climates where my skin would burn faster then theirs. I think there's more information in the data banks."  
They walked along the line of humans when Zerb looked at one dark skin male who was softly gasping for breath.  
"What's wrong?" He growled and the human collapsed into Zetb's arms. "Commander!"  
Commander Slyl'y rushed over and looked at the human. "He can't breathe. Quickly, bring him to the medical bay." They rushed off while soldiers pushed the other humans away to containment.  
At the medical bay Zerb tore the human's uniform away to find a tight piece of clothing on his chest.  
"Commander! This human has a brace on his chest."  
"That's called a binder Zerb. A poorly made one at that. Undo the clasps at the back."  
Zerb did as he was took and the human's breath eased as Commander Slyl'y fitted him with an oxygen mask.    
"Why does this male human have the sexual organs of a female Commander?"  
"Some humans feel like they weren't born in the correct body Zerb. We call them transgender."  
"Is there a way we can help him feel better?"  
"I could preform a surgery to help him feel better with his chest but for right now we need to help him."  
Already the human was beginning to stir as one of Commander Slyl'y's children came into the room with her humanoid arm.  
"Thank you," she patted her child's head as he purred before getting to work on changing her arm. "Check his body for any injuries children. Give his chest a close examination."  
The man on the table was beginning to stir at the feeling of the cold medal on his back and the bright lights over him but immediately jolted and lashed out at he feeling of multiple hands on his body.  
He could hear growling and a hissing sound as six monsters with human like torsos back away from him.  
He immediately covered himself as he struggled to pull off the weird mask on his face.  
" ** _Easy! Easy, there, you're safe. I'm sorry we startled you_**."  
He turned swiftly to see a very tall woman slowly move towards him only to realize it was the same woman he had seen earlier.  
" ** _Where am I? What's going on? Why can't I get this thing off_**?"  
" ** _Your on the medical bay you passed out and that's a breathing mask to help you get more oxygen and protect myself from you biting me. I will remove it very soon. Please stay calm, we need to look over you_**."  
" ** _We_**?"  
" ** _My children and I_**." The woman motioned to the creatures watching him warily. " ** _We're doctors, we need to check your body for injures. We aren't going to hurt you_**."  
He looked away, unsure.  
" ** _Sir, please let us help you. We need to make sure your body is okay. We aren't going to hurt you_**."  
Slowly the human nodded and Slyl'y's stepped forward with a low hissing sound, which made one of her children move close.  
Slowly and gently they felt the human's chest, watching his expressions carefully.  
" ** _I need to check with a few machines to make sure you're okay. They may look a little frightening but they won't hurt you_**."  
The human nodded nervously as he was helped by one of the "children" back onto his back.  
From the corner of his eye he could see a tall and purple figure standing near a corner.  
" ** _Look to the ceiling please_**."  
He turned his head back up to see a massive humming machine above him that put him on edge a little.  
It moved around his body this way and that, humming and beeping every few seconds. Then it stopped and disappeared somewhere high and out of his sight.  
" ** _Alright, you have some bruising as you can see but your ribs are in the clear. I'll have you check in with me every two days and I'm sorry to say that I can't allow you to wear your binder for a while_**."  
The human felt a little nervous as he slowly sat up, covering his chest again.  
" ** _I can get you something loose to wear for a while until you heal_**."  
The human nodded slowly.  
" ** _Unfortunately the ship's translators are down right now but here_** ," Slyl'y held out a small translator she had created herself that looped around the ears. " ** _You can wear these for now_**."  
The human took them slowly and set them in.  
"Can you understand me?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Alright good. What shall we call you?"  
"Call me?"  
"You're name, what's your name?"  
"Oh um..." The human looked down shyly. "I... I don't really want to be called by my old name."  
"That's okay. Why don't we pick a new one then."  
The human smiled shyly under the mask. "Could you please?"  
"Alright, what about... Ek'ub Kai-Kolt? He was a famous Chirt warrior of his time. His name is used for beings who wish to change one way or another."  
The human smiled. "Yes, I like that."  
There was a low hum and the human turned to see a tall and lanky lizard like alien almost smile at him. "It fits one such as you."  
"Ek'ub, this is Zerb. He will be your protector and guide as well as your "pack mate"."  
"Pack... Mate?" Ek'ub's face paled a little at the idea his head was coming up with.  
"It's a term we use for family." Zerb cooed and slowly moved closer. "You will follow me around the ship and learn about it as well as the language we speak."  
The human hummed as Commander Slyl'y removed the mask.  
Zerb moved closer to the human, nudging Ek'ub's cheek gently before rubbing himself against the human who ran his fingers along Zerb's muzzle.  
His skin was strange, smooth but with ever so soft scales with some very short fur blending into it.  
His plume was the most fascinating to Ek'ub there was a small red part that was hard like bone that that was a slight outwards V to his ears and in that V were thick feathers that looked and felt like slick fur. It traveled down between his large ears all the way down to his thin sloping shoulders.  
Zerb purred lowly as his plume was stroking flat.  
Then he pulled away, ears flattered to his head.  
"I will be teaching you our hand language as well."  
"Hand... Language?"  
" ** _Sign language_**."  
Ek'ub nodded.  
One of the children entered the room with a long black robe that Commander Slyl'y passed to Ek'ub.  
It was heavy like thick wool but very soft and warm with the chilly air.  
"Would you like to sleep?" Zerb asked as he pointed to Ek'ub then raised his right hand to his forehead and moved it down to his neck.  
"Yes please."  
Zerb nodded, making a fist and swaying it back and forth before putting three of his fingers to his lower jaw before angling them outwards into a flat palm towards Ek'ub.  
Ek'ub mimicked his signal.  
"Follow." Zerb made a fist with his thumb out and pointed to his back before turning and leaving.  
Would you like to sleep?" Zerb asked as he pointed to Ek'ub then raised his right hand to his forehead and moved it down to his neck.  
"Yes please."  
Zerb nodded, and made the same hand gestures again.  
They walked many of the same looking hallways in silence with Ek'ub just barely catching glimpses of other aliens patrolling about.  
They came to a corridor of multiple doors all cramped into each other and it was there Zerb opened one of the doors to reveal a little living space. There were some shelves with some books, papers and more books in neat little stacks on the floor, some little machine, a hammock on the left where it was tucked in and a large unused floor bed with many pillows and folded blankets.  
'Sleep there,' Zerb motioned and Ek'ub nodded before pausing and returning the motion with,  
'Yes.'


End file.
